


April Fool's Party

by Thecrazyone



Series: A Day In The Life of a Nanny Publicist [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyone/pseuds/Thecrazyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AN sorry about the length) He couldn't believe this. He was dragging Tom away from his fangirls AGAIN. When he signed the forms to be Tom's publicist he had NO idea it'd be like this, he had thought Tom would be just another actor, up them selves and put on smiles for their fans, a reasonably easy to handle one.<br/>But no, he'd gotten Tom instead, he was, surprisingly,  glad about it, glad that Tom was different and had a personality, a good one at that.<br/>Tom had one of the sweetest souls he'd seen on the film industry, he's smiles are always genuine and he has this light, fluffy presence. It was about two weeks into their frienndship that he'd realised that he liked and respected the man for it. But it was only three months later did he realise that he wasn't just feeling friendship for Tom. He'd never acted on his feelings until this week...<br/>A diary of Luke and Tom's relationship. Present time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April Fool's Party

31st April

"Tom, wake up, I brought you some coffee" Luke says as he walks through Tom's apartment, putting the coffee next to the half-awake figure.  
"The lord of mischief needs his beauty sleep" Tom replied drowsily  
"Well Loki can have his beauty rest once he goes through the stack of papers that he promised to fill out with me" Luke says as he gently pulls at Tom's covers, "come on Tom, you've got to start the day sometime"  
"Hmmm okay, here pass that coffee over pleeeease" naww too cute, see how am I supposed to work with this? Even he's hair is amazing when he wakes up. So unfair.  
"You checking me out there Lukey?"  
"No, just wondering how someone can sleep in so late" He replied a little too quickly. God, he hoped Tom didn't notice.  
"Well If you didn't wake me I probably would've missed my dentist appointment at 3pm, Script reading at 4:30 and can't forget the fight scene at 1:30. So without you I---I I'd probably be screwed, so thanks again Luke".  
"No problem, always my pleasure", Luke grinned.

 

Two hours later they're saying goodbyes , finished their stack of paperwork. Tom was out of his pyjamas and dressed classy, matching his friend.  
"So why are you wearing the same outfit as me, in fact how'd you get it? This is tailored!" Luke asked, exasperated.  
"Well, I thought it'd be funny.  
"Sooo are you coming over for the party tomorrow?" Tom asked, a wicked smile on his lips, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
"I don't know...."  
"Come on, you have to, its april fools, practically Loki's birthday. Plus it's not going to be a huge one, less than 100 people, the cast will be there, you know they love you. Come on, it wouldn't be the same without you."  
"Sometimes I worry your getting too evolved around Loki, but when you put it like that..." Eager pause. "'I'll come"  
Tom jumps up and puts his hands around Luke. "You'll see...you'll have the best night of your life Mr paperwork"

1st April

Luke doesn't bother with knocking on the door, you can hear the party a mile away. He looks around the apartment for Tom, hoping that some girl isn't pressed up against him. Luck is on his side tonight as the warm, deep laugh of Tom is wafting in from the kitchen. Tom's talking away at the center of the group, smiling and laughing. It was good to see. Luke walked off, leaving Tom to it and made his way over to the bar that Tom had set up in the lounge room. Chris Hemsworth was there "Hey! Come over here and have a drink" Chris called over. Smiling, he made his way over. 

An hour and a half later Luke walked off to find Tom, leaving behind a group conversation going on between Chris and some other cast members.

Luke found Tom on the arm chair, his long legs spread unashamedly wide. He made his way over, putting his beer down on the table. "Tired?" Luke asked, happy to finally talk to him alone. "No just having a break from all the socialising."

"Here, come sit on my lap." Tom invited, realising the couch was taking up by a couple who were making out. Luke looked at him suspiciously for a second before resting on Tom's warm lap. "Have much to drink?" Luke asked, a little bit suspicious. "just a few glasses, nothing to make me drunk, you?" Tom replied, with a strangely nervous air to him.  
"Same", so that meant Tom invited him to his lap sober Luke grinned. I mean there probably wasn't any other seats available anyways.

Luke froze in surprise as he felt soft, full lips met his. Luke unfroze and kissed back, hands entangled in the beauty that was Tom's hair. They kissed for what felt like forever, wrapped in the sensation of each other. Tom pulled away, his green eyes sparkling. "How long?" Tom asked.  
"About four months ago" Luke replied, getting his breath back. Which didn't last long as he felt Tom's lips upon him right before he had said "'Bout the same for me too". Luke melted as he felt Tom's tongue slip into his mouth. Luke moaned and then responded, fighting with Tom's mouth for dominance. They had to pull away, gasping for breath before they had a chance of finding a clear winner.  
Luke's hand, still wet from the cold drink he'd been holding slid up Tom's tight shirt, running droplets of water teasingly over Tom's nipples. Tom slammed their lips together, sliding a hand up Luke's thigh and felt Luke's hard cock. Luke let out a hiss as Tom started groping him. He looked at his erect penis worriedly then looked at Tom. 

"Let's continue this in your bedroom?" Luke asked, feeling stares on them. "Hmm yess" Tom's voice laced with lust tickled his ear and Tom once again became his centre of attention, the world fading away like smoke. Luke grabbed Toms hand as he felt Him begin to get up, smiling as Tom's arm wrapped, possessively around his waist as they cleared a way through the hall of people into Tom's room.  
Once there Tom slammed him down into his bed, his fingers sliding up his shirt, ripping it off with his teeth, his fingers trailing across his bare abdomen, hips hanging above him.  
Luke swang Tom over so now Luke was top and he slowly, teasingly licked Tom's neck and was greeted with a moan. Eager to hear that sound again, he ripped off Tom's shirt Luke trailed hot bites down Tom's smooth stomach. Tom groaned again. Luke started sucking and biting Tom's nipples as Tom pulled Luke closer to him they kissed savagely and they both moaned as their, now erect cocks brushed against each other. Luke jolted at the pleasure of the feeling. Tom arched his back, bringing their cocks together once again. More they needed more, craved for it. Dry humping left Tom unsatisfied, skinny fingers groped for Luke's belt, ripping it off along with his pants. Luke followed suit, and grinned wolfishly when he found Tom's bulging cock in his trousers. Luke trailed one hand over Tom's chest, licking his nipple as he grabbed Tom's enormous cock with the other and slid his hand back and forth, somehow they both got harder. It was almost painful. "Lube?"l\Luke asked huskily. "Top draw" Tom rasped out. Luke quickly filled his hand with gel and pulled Tom's boxers off and poked his fingers through Tom's asshole, Tom moaned as he added more fingers in each time, thrusting crazily against Luke's hand until the lubrication was finally done. Luke reached out for the lube again but was stopped by Tom, "let me do it" a second later he felt a warm hand slide into his pants and rub against his achingly painful cock. Bliss filled his senses as Tom's hand slid back and forth, back and forth. Then all too soon it was over, when the bliss went an aching desire was in its place. He was desperate for Tom and by the looks of it Tom wasn't holding up so well against all of this either. "Are you sure you want to do--?" "Yes!" Tom screamed. Hands reached up to his hips and pulled him down "Now!!"   
Luke entered and had to force himself to not slam into Tom then and there. He held back, waiting for Tom to get used to it. Tom finally wiggled his hips and by that time Luke was crazy with desire. He slammed down hard and fast. Tom screamed. He slammed again. Tom screamed again. Slower, this time and Tom moaned in pleasure. Slowly again, holding himself back."Faster!" Tom screamed. "Harder!!" Luke Slammed harder and faster, straddling Tom's hips. Harder. Faster. Harder Faster. Moaning. Harder. And Tom was thrusting too. Thump. Harder. Thump. Faster. Thump. Harder. Thump. Faster thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Luke's cock was roaring for release "I'm going to cum!!!". Tom hit climax first though and sprayed white liquid everywhere, screaming out Luke's name in full bliss. Luke followed a split second after, erupturing in Tom's now tight, arse, screaming out his name, surrounded by bliss. Luke fell on top of Tom, wiping semen out of Tom's hair, his head on Tom's sticky chest. Tom gently lifted Luke's head up and kissed him softly, Tom smiled into it.   
Luke slowly lifted himself out of Tom, his cock now sore and deflated and wrapped his legs around Tom. Tom flicked the light off then wrapped his arm around Luke protecting. They both were sore and aching but have never been so happy as they felt each others arms wrapped around their sticky bodies, like a cacoon.


	2. Shower Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is woken up by Tom and they are both very much in need of a shower.

Luke awoke, his cock still slightly painful with his legs entangled with his lover, sighing, he went back to sleep, deciding to take the day off, Tom needs his beauty sleep.  
Luke woke up again, this time to the sweet taste of Tom's lips. "Wake up sleeping beauty". Luke blinked rapidly to find they were both still naked and was starting to smell from last night. “Shower time?" Luke asked, wolfish grin in place. "Yep" Tom replied, picking up the other man in his arms, kissing him to the bathroom. Tom turned on the shower and by this time Luke was fully awake and standing up on his own two feet. Luke leaned in close, wrapping his legs around Tom's as he kissed and sucked a trail of hickeys from Tom's belly to his right shoulder. He paused at Tom's nipple, bit down on it hard. "Ouch!" Tom is soo going to get him back! Luke jolted as a hand wrapped around his cock and pulled him into the shower. Water sprayed over the two lovers and Tom used it to his advantage. A tickle ran up the length of his cock, Tom was gently sliding his hand up Luke's length, barely touching it. Tom smiled as he felt the cock in his hand go incredibly hard. But then was shocked when a hard mouth come down on his, backing him into the corner of the shower. Tom gasped as Luke groped his cock and started to massage it until Tom was left panting and VERY hard. Tom grinded against Luke's body and grabbed for the shower milk/body wash. Luke grinded back up against Tom, humping him ferociously. Tom's hand slipped up his desperate partners arse and worked it open using shower milk-covered fingers. Luke thrusted wildly against his hand and was left shivering in anticipation as he watched Tom lube up his own cock. Tom thrust his partner against the wall. Not bothering to ask if he wanted it, he entered Luke and heard Luke's moan fill up the shower stall. Tom waited. Luke slammed his arse backwards, Tom thrusted forward. Bam! They hit perfectly. Bam! Perfectly again. Bam! Bam! Bam! They were thrusting wildly into each other, moans escaping their lips. Luke fisted the wall as Tom went harder and faster. Harder! Bam! Faster! Bam! Luke wiggled his hips, slamming against him one last time before a white trail of cum sprouted on his wall, laced with a scream of pure ecstasy. Tom enraptured into Luke's arse, cum filling up every square centimeter. An orgasmic scream filled up the place as Tom slumped forward, riding his orgasm out. Luke felt Tom's shaking body against his own and slowly leaned forward, slipped Tom out of him, turned around and just held Tom. And was his support as Tom's legs gave way. They both slid down into a sitting position as water sprayed from overhead. Luke grabbed the soap as they slid down. Tom smiled at his lover as he pulled his hand around his waist and rested his head against Tom's shoulder. Luke hummed softly at that then raised the soap and looked at Tom in question. Tom smiled back and Luke went to work, washing their bodies of everything and lingered on Tom's stomach, deciding to massage it before letting the water wash off the soap. Luke rubbed his soaped hand gently over each of their cocks before deciding the only thing still dirty was their back and their cum-filled bums. Luke gently lifted Tom up, pulled him into an embrace and rubbed his back with soap, letting the water run it off. Then massaged Tom's bum.  
Tom was hard again as Luke’s hand slipped into his arse, washing out the cum with soap and water. Moaning, Tom thrust against Luke as pleasure filled his senses.  
Luke was at a lost as to what to do, on one hand Tom was amazing in sex on the other Tom looked like he might faint from exhaustion halfway through. Tom pulled his hand from Tom's thrusting arse and ignored Tom's kicked puppy face as he slipped to his knees. His mouth took up Tom's cock and he heard Tom moan as he sucked at Tom's cock. Head moving back and forth as he felt a hand tightly grip his head. Tom arched as Luke sucked harder. Luke felt Tom was at his peak so he licked teasingly at Tom's head, gave one final long suck before pulling back and kissing Tom, eating up his moan as Tom arched his body against him. Waves of orgasm rolled out of Tom's quivering body, Luke held him close until it was over. Tom straightened up, a blissful smile on his face. Luke leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. They pulled apart.  
"Breakfast?" Luke asked, his stomach empty." Sure, you need help with getting clean?"  
"Another time", Luke replied mischievously, wolfish smile in place again. "Pancakes?" Tom asked, leaving the shower and drying off. "Sure" Luke replied, poking his head out of the shower, taking in the view. "Pervert" Tom catcalled and came over and slapped his arse before leaving.  
Luke walks into the kitchen, towel around his waist to find a fully clothed, singing Tom Hiddleston cooking pancakes. "Hmm, looks nice" Luke says, grabbing a pancake off the plate and eating it.  
"Hmmm your best yet"  
"You always say that"  
"That’s because each time you make them they get better"  
"Is that so?" Tom asks flirtatiously, taking a step forward.  
"Yep" Luke says, sliding a hand around Tom's waist.  
"Hmm really?" Tom mumbles before closing the distance, kissing Luke softly, smiling into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating weekly. REALLY enjoying writing this! Have a great day!


	3. An Upset Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a stressful week and Tom is glad to finally have Luke all to himself. Luke has token on a new customer who is very needy and has taken most of Luke's time. Luke hasn't had time for Tom and has found himself, without knowing, without meaning to, ignoring him. Luke has finally found himself some time for his beloved partner who has been strongly affected by Luke's constant absence in their new relationship and has been asking himself questions like 'What if we're just another celebrity couple that doesn't last?' 'How long will it be until Luke's sick of me???' all week these surprisingly insecure thoughts have been in Tom's head.

It's been a stressful week and Tom is glad to finally have Luke all to himself. Luke has token on a new customer who is very needy and has taken most of Luke's time. Luke hasn't had time for Tom and has found himself, without knowing, without meaning to, ignoring him. Luke has finally found himself some time for his beloved partner who has been strongly affected by Luke's constant absence in their new relationship and has been asking himself questions like 'What if we're just another celebrity couple that doesn't last?' 'How long will it be until Luke's sick of me???' all week these surprisingly insecure thoughts have been in Tom's head.   
.  
Tom griped Luke by the shoulders, slammed him violently into the wall and ripped off Luke's shirt. "Ow!" Tom looked Luke in the eyes for a second,sorrow outlining his features before that crazed look of pain and lust took over his features as he ripped off Luke's pants. "Tom, what's wrong?" Luke asked,concern in his voice. "Nothing!" Tom said in a scarily disheveled, sharp tone as he took off his shirt and pants and moved closer to Luke. Tom bit down on Luke's skin harshly before licking it and kissing it. Luke felt his cock harden and ache at the touch. Tom gripped Luke's shoulders, nails biting into the skin as Tom growled and dry humped Luke's cock with his own. The friction was amazing Luke thought as he gave his consent to Tom who was now grinding into him with all his strength. Pain shot through his penis at being rubbed so hard. "Tom.." Tom didn't hear him as he busied himself with pulling down Luke's underpants, his sore cock popping free of his pants, hard as ever. "Luke" Tom moaned his voice arousing Luke even more somehow "can I enter you?" "Yes" Luke rasped out, freeing Tom's hard cock of the constricting pants. "Yes" Luke repeated before getting thrown onto the bed. Tom kissed Luke desperately, biting Luke as fingers curled up in his hair. Tom slide away, found the Lube and applied some to himself and Luke before throwing it in the corner. Luke wiggled his ass, as he griped Tom's thighs and desperately moaned "come in me Tom, enter me".

Tom moved forward slowly, his dick rubbing against Luke's wet rim and teasingly entered a centimeter, stopping himself as the crazed look in his eye took over again. Luke's breathe came out harsher, he panted as he begged for Tom to enter him. Tom smiled and pushed in another centimeter. Luke was desperate now, his ass was being teased by a cock that was almost sending pleasure all through him. He could feel a part of Tom in him but not enough. Not enough. "Tom!" Luke's voice was tinged with pain now "please.." Tom sinked all the way into Luke. Luke felt a need like no other as his prostate was Right in with Tom, their bodies flushed. Luke wiggled his hips, short bursts of pleasure shot through his body before the need to get Tom moving was taking over his body. Luke pressed up hard against Tom, tried to pull away but Tom followed him down. "Tom please..please..I'm begging you" Desperation filled Luke's voice as his hips moved again trying to get some friction, any friction.

That crazy part of Tom loved seeing Luke like this, needy and desperate for Tom. Something he should've been instead of ignoring him, worrying him with thoughts of whether they'll be another celebrity couple that doesn't make it. Tom pulled back before surging forward and hitting Luke so hard that you could here a physical slap of their skin together when they collided. "you" Tom said as he slammed again, filing Luke's wants and desires. "are"Tom was in a cloud of pleasure but could still here Tom as he spoke. Slam. "never" slam. "ignoring" slam. Luke was brought out of his pleasure-pain filled haze as Tom spoke. "me" Luke heard before pain and pleasure filled his system yet again. "again" Tom's voice caught before slamming into Luke one last time, tears filled Toms eyes as he screamed out in a mangled voice as he filled Luke. Luke could feel himself about to burst before a hand griped around his penis, blocking off his release and he a more worried desperation came over him. He needed to cum. Really needed it. Pain clouded his vision as the grip tightened and the need intensified. What happens if you don't get release. Will it back up? Tom was pissed at Luke and didn't want this to happen again, the threat of loosing Tom to his job was a scary thought. "Don't ever do this again"Tom sobbed as his body fell slack as he collapsed onto Luke. Luke could feel sons wrack Tom's body. "I'm never letting you go" Luke said as he gripped Tom's hand tightly Luke released Toms bulging, throbbing cock and squeezed his hand. Luke finally found release and screamed out Tom's name. His hand gripped Tom's tightly as his back arched as he drained out his penis on Tom's bed before collapsing and pulling Tom close. "Honey" Luke softly said as he stroked toms face and ran fingers through his hair. "Hush, everything will be fine" He whispered quietly as he stroked Tom, willing the sobs to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter in The Day In The life Of A Nanny Publisist, I'm working on other fanfictions (hopefully they'll have longer chapters ) :) And thankyou for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
